


THE COOL DAD (PART TROIS)

by Anne_Carter



Series: The Cool Dad [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter
Summary: Dean promised himself he'd get revenge on his brothers.  He always keeps his promises.
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Renee Young, Galina Anoa'i/Roman Reigns
Series: The Cool Dad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199861
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	THE COOL DAD (PART TROIS)

**Author's Note:**

> You definitely need to read THE COOL DAD and THE COOL DAD PART DEUX before this one. Otherwise, it probably won't make sense.

“Aww, little Roux is so cute!” Renee smiled at the monitor.

“Definitely gets her looks from her mother,” Seth chuckled.

“Thank God,” Dean snarked.

Roman and his wife, Galina, just chuckled. 

Seth rubbed his hands together. “Can we open the boxes now?”

“Sure.” Roman laughed when Seth began tearing the wrapping tape from one of the boxes.

“Ya already sent presents,” Becky pointed out, cuddling her daughter. 

“And we wanted to send more,” Galina chuckled.

“Look, Roux, this is from your Aunt Galina and Uncle Roman,” Seth cooed.

Dean rolled his eyes then winced when his wife elbowed him in the ribs.

Becky’s dark eyes widened. “It’s beautiful! A dreamcatcher, right?”

“Totally Galina’s choice,” Roman admitted with a grin.

Seth held it up in front of the camera.

“It’s so tiny and delicate,” Renee marveled.

“Everything on it is in threes,” Galina explained. “Representing Roux, Becky, and Seth. Symmetry and balance.”

“Can you say ‘thank you’?” Seth asked his daughter, holding the dreamcatcher in front of her.

Renee shot her husband a pointed look before he could say anything.

Roux yawned. 

Seth carefully set the small dreamcatcher aside and began opening the other box. “Okay, Roux, this one is from your Aunt Renee and Uncle Dean.”

Becky squealed softly when Seth removed a baby blanket. “It’s so soft,” she murmured, touching it gently.

“And it’ll be warm,” Seth nodded.

“Well, midwestern winters being what they are,” Renee chuckled. “I hope the colors are okay.”

Becky stared at the blanket created from soft wool in various shades of yellow, red, and orange. “It’s perfect,” she grinned.

“Hey, there’s something else in the box.” Seth pulled out a wrapped item.

“That’s **my** gift to her,” Dean grinned. “Every kid should have a toy.”

Seth quickly unwrapped it, then frowned. “What in the world?”

Becky snickered, then coughed when Seth shot her an aggrieved look.

“What is it?” Roman curiously asked.

“Ambrose, what is this?” Seth demanded, holding the item up to the camera.

Roman choked then looked away while Galina grinned and shook her head.

“A buddy of mine here in Vegas makes models for CGI stuff used in some of the shows,” Dean casually explained. “So, I took him a couple of action figures and told him what I wanted. He did a pretty good job, didn’t he?”

The two action figures were Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, obviously locked in a wrestling hold. Seth tied to stand it on the couch, but the figures tipped over…with Ambrose pinning Rollins.

Becky bit her lip to keep from laughing. Roman facepalmed. Galina snickered. Renee just shook her head.

“They’re actually molded as one piece,” Dean pointed out.

“Okay, let me set it on the floor,” Seth muttered.

Becky reached out and angled the camera towards the floor.

When Seth removed his hand, the figures fell to the floor…with Ambrose pinning Rollins.

“What the hell, Ambrose!”

“Don’t curse in front of our daughter,” Becky sternly ordered.

“Sorry,” Seth muttered. “Why does it keep doing that?” He tried again to set the figures on the floor then growled when…Ambrose pinned Rollins.

“Oh, did I mention, it’s weighted?” Dean innocently asked.

Seth grabbed the figures and shook them. “I’ll figure a way around this, Ambrose, even if I have to break them apart,” he grumbled.

Dean gasped and put both hands over his heart. “You’d break your daughter’s toy?” He sadly shook his head. “Bad Sethie…bad **bad** Sethie.”

Seth started to reply then caught the warning look on Becky’s face. Instead, he focused on the figures, trying to find a way to separate them.

“Galina, by the way, I wanted to run something past you,” Dean said.

“Sure, Dean, what is it?” Galina tried to look serious.

“Well, what you said about the dreamcatcher and the balance and symmetry of three,” Dean began. “There are three members of the Shield, right?”

“Right,” Galina slowly answered.

“Roman’s got a daughter. Seth’s got a daughter. And I’m gonna have a daughter. So that’s three daughters of the Shield, right?” Dean earnestly looked into the camera.

“Right,” Galina answered, looking confused.

“And Roman’s got two sets of twin boys,” Dean continued. “So, I’m thinking for balance and symmetry of three, Roman needs another set of twin boys.” He sat back, looking pleased with himself.

“Wait… **what?** ” Roman stuttered.

Galina looked thoughtful. “That’s very interesting, Dean.”

“What…no, it’s **not!** ” Roman protested. “What the fu…”

“Don’t curse in front of the baby!” said all three women simultaneously.

“Let me think on it, Dean, but I believe you’re onto something,” Galina solemnly nodded.

“No, he’s **not!** ” Roman growled.

“Just give me a shout out, Galina. Rollins, don’t break your daughter’s toy. Roux, you’re adorable. Good work, Becky. ‘Bye!” Dean leaned forward and pushed the button on the computer to break the link. Then he sat back on his couch with a satisfied smile.

“Oh, my God,” Renee half-groaned, half-laughed.

Dean evilly grinned. Revenge was indeed very very sweet.


End file.
